1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to location of hidden items. More particularly, the present invention relates to location of an item with a remote location device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumer electronic devices such as TVs, VCRs, satellite receivers have optional remote controls which are separate from the major device, and other articles such as keys, glasses, articles of clothing and generally items which are hand carried by a person are prone to misplacement. Often, while not lost, the items are concealed by furniture or other objects, or simply placed in an unusual location where the owner has difficulty in locating them. What is needed is a device which permits the owner to locate the hidden objects.
Numerous innovations for an Item Locator with Attachable Receiver/Transmitter have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,469, titled Means for Assisting in Locating an Object, invented by David R. Lander, a locator means is described for assisting in locating an object (animate or inanimate) comprises a hand-held `searcher` (50) comprising a short-range signal transmitter powered by an internal cell or battery and having electronic circuitry for generating an address signal when activated by switching means (52) and miniature `locator` (2) comprising a transponder powered by an internal cell or battery and having electronic circuitry and signal received from the `search`. The `searcher` (50) may be provided with circuitry and selective switching means (FIG. 7 or 5A) for selectively addressing, with coded signals, several locators which may be placed with or on respective objects or attached thereto, e.g., by means of a small ring (8). The `searcher` (50) is preferably torch-like with a handle (56) which may have a lug (58) for attachment of a lanyard (60) whereby the `searcher` may be tethered to a mounting (62). The transmitter-to-transponder signaling may be by airwaves or vibrations or by electromagnetic waves preferably employing pulse position modulation. Possible forms of such transmission are described, also information as to the electronic circuitry (FIGS. 8 and 9) and constructional details of a miniature locator (16) (FIGS. 3 and 4).
The patented invention is similar to the present invention but differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device for assisting in locating an object. The patented invention is called Finder's Bleeper's this should be Trademark Searched by you before committing to Finder's Keeper's as a product name. The patented invention comprises a hand held unit with article selection buttons functioning to transmit a code to a second device located with a desired article. The hand held has direction finding capabilities based on a direction transmitted source which functions to cause the remote to emit when the hand held is pointed at it and stop when it is not. When interrogated by the hand held the selected device emits an audio signal. In the present invention the hand held device contains a control panel selector buttons for each multiple sensors/chip it is desired to locate. When a preselected button is depressed, a transmitter sends signal containing preselected code. The signal is received by a receiver in each multiple sensors/chip. The receiver in each multiple sensors/chip reads the code and if a match is obtained the receiver enables an audio tone generator in the multiple sensors/chip to send a tone through an audio speaker. The multiple sensors/chip further, transmits a signal to the hand held device which is received by a second receiver and decoded. The second receiver matches the code with the multiple sensors/chip selected and enables a second audio tone generator to send a second tone through a second speaker. Both tones are controlled to become louder the closer the hand held device is to the desired multiple sensors/chip which provides a direction sensing capability. The multiple sensors/chip has an attachment device permitting attachment to various articles to be found. The hand held device and multiple sensors/chip are powered by a power source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,050, titled System for Locating an Object, invented by Frank Sacca a system for locating an object is described. The patented invention is a remote control having a transmitter and a receiver. The receiver has circuitry implementing power saving features. The receiver includes circuitry for turning off portions of the circuitry not essential for performing the current task. The receiver additionally only activates the wireless signal receiver portion of the circuitry periodically for short periods of time. The time of activation represents a small fraction of the operational time if the wireless signal receiver portion were to remain activated continuously.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a remote control having a transmitter and a receiver. The receiver is adapted with circuitry implementing power saving features. The receiver includes circuitry for turning off portions of the circuitry not essential for performing the current task. The present invention comprises two parts; a hand held device and multiple sensors/chips which are applied to objects the user desires to locate. The hand held device contains a control panel selector buttons for each multiple sensors/chip it is desired to locate. When a preselected button is depressed, a transmitter sends signal containing preselected code. The signal is received by a receiver in each multiple sensors/chip. The receiver in each multiple sensors/chip reads the code and if a match is obtained the receiver enables an audio tone generator in the multiple sensors/chip to send a tone through an audio speaker. The multiple sensors/chip further, transmits a signal to the hand held device which is received by a second receiver and decoded. The second receiver matches the code with the multiple sensors/chip selected and enables a second audio tone generator to send a second tone through a second speaker. Both tones are controlled to become louder the closer the hand held device is to the desired multiple sensors/chip. The multiple sensors/chip has an attachment device permitting attachment to various articles to be found. The multiple sensors/chip is powered by a power source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,143, titled Remote Control Beeper Locator, invented by Jeff D. Wentz, a system is described for changing the function of a television set through a fixedly positioned signal box and a hand held remote beeper and for locating a plurality of beepers if lost including a remote control signal box located at a television set for chasing the functions of the television set; a plurality of hand held beepers operatively coupled to the signal box for allowing the functions of a television set to be remotely changed; an emitter in the signal box for sending out a corresponding electrical signal to each of the beepers; a receiver in each beeper for receiving such a corresponding electrical signal, whereupon beeping noises are produced for locating each beeper.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device including a function of locating a remote control. The patented invention functions by transmitting a separate frequency for each remote desired to be located. The remote when the signal is received transmit an audio signal. The present invention is significantly different in that a single frequency is used. A transmitted code functions to enable one of the multiple sensors/chips which emits an audio signal. Further the audio signal on the hand held unit varies in volume with range to the multiple sensors/chip allowing direction finding capabilities to assist in the location of the multiple sensors/chip.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,699, titled Identifier/locator Device for Visually Impaired invented by Hildy S. Silverman, a locator device is described for the visually impaired including a transmitter and a dual sensing system having a receiver with earphones which are attached to opposite sides of a unit worn on the user's head. The sensing system is capable of determining a direction and distance of the signal, and capable of producing first and second audible notifiers in each of the earphones. The notifier produced in each earphone is different and is associated with the direction and distance of the transmitted signal. When the notifier produced in each earphone is the same, the user is directly in front of the desired object to be located.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention comprises two parts a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter is fixed in location and the receiver is located with a user. The transmitter sends a homing signal to the receiver and audio information characterizing the preselected objects. The receiver has a distance calculator. The patented invention transmits energy in the electromagnetic spectrum The present invention is a device which functions to locate preselected items which are remote from a user. The present invention comprises two parts; a hand held device and multiple sensors/chips which are applied to objects the user desires to locate. The hand held device contains a control panel selector buttons for each multiple sensors/chip it is desired to locate. When a preselected button is depressed, a transmitter sends signal containing preselected code. The signal is received by a receiver in each multiple sensors/chip. The receiver in each multiple sensors/chip reads the code and if a match is obtained the receiver enables an audio tone generator in the multiple sensors/chip to send a tone through an audio speaker. The multiple sensors/chip further, transmits a signal to the hand held device which is received by a second receiver and decoded. The second receiver matches the code with the multiple sensors/chip selected and enables a second audio tone generator to send a second tone through a second speaker. Both tones are controlled to become louder the closer the hand held device is to the desired multiple sensors/chip. The multiple sensors/chip has an attachment device permitting attachment to various articles to be found. The hand held device and multiple sensors/chip are powered by a power source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,560, titled Means for Locating a Remote Control Device, invented by C. Randal Owen, a locating device is described for locating a remote control device which is capable of controlling an electronic device, the electronic device being stationary and the remote control device being capable of controlling the electronic device from a remote location, is disclosed. The locating device comprises a transmitter portion incorporated with the electronic device and a receiver portion which is located within the remote control device. The transmitter portion comprises circuitry for transmitting a signal. The receiver portion comprises a first oscillator circuit which is adapted to oscillate when the transmitted signal is at the design center frequency of the first oscillator circuit. The receiver portion further comprises a second oscillator circuit which is adapted to begin oscillation after the first oscillator circuit begins to oscillate. The signal from the second oscillator circuit is amplified and provided to an audio oscillator circuit. A method of coding the signals is also disclosed.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a locating device for locating a remote control device which is capable of controlling an electronic device. The patented invention includes a device for emitting sound which is used to locate the remote device. The patented invention includes a decoding portion which functions to permit finding multiple remote devices. In the present invention the hand held device contains control panel selector buttons for each multiple sensors/chip it is desired to locate. When a preselected button is depressed, a transmitter sends signal containing preselected code. The signal is received by a receiver in each multiple sensors/chip. The receiver in each multiple sensors/chip reads the code and if a match is obtained the receiver enables an audio tone generator in the multiple sensors/chip to send a tone through a audio speaker. The multiple sensors/chip further, transmits a signal to the hand held device which is received by a second receiver and decoded. The second receiver matches the code with the multiple sensors/chip selected and enables a second audio tone generator to send a second tone through a second speaker. Both tones are controlled to become louder the closer the hand held device is to the desired multiple sensors/chip. The multiple sensors/chip has an attachment device permitting attachment to various articles to be found.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,915, titled Means for Locating a Remote Control Device, invented by C. Randal Owen, a remote control locating device is disclosed which comprises a transmitter built into and hard wired into the circuitry of a remotely controlled electronic device and a receiver which is built into and hard wired into a remote control device which is capable of controlling the electronic device. The transmitter is adapted to operate on low power and is also adapted to transmit a FM signal upon operation of a switch. The receiver receives the FM signal transmitted from the transmitter and the receiver is also adapted to receive power from a battery contained in and adapted to power the remote control device. The receiver contains an audible signaling device adapted to be actuated upon receipt of the FM signal transmitted from the transmitter and the receiver further contains a timer adapted to deactivate the audible device upon expiration of a predetermined period of time for the purpose of saving battery usage.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a locating device for locating a remote control device which is capable of controlling an electronic device. The patented invention includes a power saving circuit. The patented invention includes a device for emitting sound which is used to locate the remote device. The patented invention includes a decoding portion which functions to permit finding multiple remote devices. In the present invention the hand held device contains control panel selector buttons for each multiple sensors/chip it is desired to locate. When a preselected button is depressed, a transmitter sends signal containing preselected code. The signal is received by a receiver in each multiple sensors/chip. The receiver in each multiple sensors/chip reads the code and if a match is obtained the receiver enables an audio tone generator in the multiple sensors/chip to send a tone through an audio speaker. The multiple sensors/chip further, transmits a signal to the hand held device which is received by a second receiver and decoded. The second receiver matches the code with the multiple sensors/chip selected and enables a second audio tone generator to send a second tone through a second speakers. Both tones are controlled to become louder the closer the hand held device is to the desired multiple sensors/chip. The multiple sensors/chip has an attachment device permitting attachment to various articles to be found.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,241, titled Memory Dial Telephone Finder, invented by Stanley Chen, a memory dial telephone finder is described which includes a casing integrally made on the mainframe of a microprocessor controlled telephone system, which casing is having two guide posts set at both lateral sides for positioning therebetween of a plurality of telephone number index cards, which index cards are having cuttings for quick finding. A plurality of memory keys are mounted on the mainframe in front of the casing to respectively control the mainframe memory which is having the data of the telephone numbers stored therein. A cover which is pivoted to the casing and controlled by an expansion spring to be in a normal open position is having a raid made at the front inner side for sliding there along of a snapper, and a plurality of locating holes for alternatively positioning of the snapper. A stop plate is pivoted to the casing at the inner front position and pressed by a torsional spring to be in a position constantly retained with the cover. A snapper slidably which is mounted on the front edge of the cover is having a press key, through which the cover is operated to show the selected index card, and the matrix in the mainframe memory of the telephone system is turned on. Upon pressing on the associated number key of the telephone system, the telephone system will automatically execute the dialing process.
The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,653, titled Electronic Sound Detecting Unit for Locating Missing Articles, invented by Edward B. Bayer a miniature, battery-operated electronic unit is described which is adapted to be attached to a common article such as keys or eyeglasses. The unit is responsive to a plurality of sounds for emitting audible tones to enable a misplaced article to be located. A sound detecting and indicating circuit provides the audible tones upon receipt of a sequence of sounds falling within predetermined frequency, time spacing and amplitude ranges. The correct sequence of sounds is generated by the user by clapping, whistling or making any other loud sounds, and no additional transmitting device is required. Improper sequences of sounds are prevented from producing false activation of the unit. Extremely low power consumption, resulting in part from CMOS technology, allows the unit to remain on continuously for a period of six to nine months using standard camera (button cell) batteries. Special battery-saver circuitry prolongs battery life. The unit can be fabricated using gate array or custom chip technology, which results in extremely small size and low cost of manufacture. A visual indicator (270) allows the user to learn proper operation.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a miniature, battery-operated electronic unit which is attached to a common article such as keys or eyeglasses. The unit is responsive to a user by clapping, whistling or making any other loud sounds. When the receiver receives an audible sound which matches a preselected list of audible sounds the receiver emits a tone which can be used to find the article. The present invention is significantly different in that both a receiver and a transmitter are used and multiple articles can be located.
Numerous innovations for Item Locator with Attachable Receiver/Transmitter have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.